


Love in the dark

by Red_Flame_2000



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Spanking, Tickling, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flame_2000/pseuds/Red_Flame_2000
Summary: After Jer finds out about the Salvatore brothers being vampires, Jeremy runs away right inside the arms of two other more dangerous vampire brothers. What could possible happen when you are being kept by two dangerously good looking vampires that are saying you are their mate?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Mentions of Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Love in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> As request here you have a whole one shot that turned into something else while writing. (was supposed to be a short little thing and suddenly it became this...) I hope everything you have asked for is here? Since it was supposed to be just purely smut, some plot has been woven into it, so hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This stays a one shot, but let me know if there’s something that screams sequel too you! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Mistakes are all mine since I aren’t a native speaker! Do you have a request ask me and I’ll see what I can do with it!

Jeremy do this, Jeremy don’t do that, Jer are you insane right now? This is what he always had to hear when he spoke with his sister. It’s like she had to have a say in everything he did, no even better a say in what everyone did. 

Did he love her, of course they were siblings for god sake. But did she drive him insane sometimes, definitely. And then everything changed again, after both their parents died in a car accident, they had to step up and that was already a big change in Jeremy’s relatively short life. 

But with this change came great responsibility, they had no idea in which world they both lived in, but all came clear when a letter was found on their doorstep. Not even a month after the funeral, the Gilbert family had a secret both siblings didn’t have a clue about. 

They were ancestors of a small kingdom that was all across the United States. They were both royals, and their parents never told anything about that, maybe with a reason the younger sibling now thought. Maybe they knew the dangers already what came with this huge prize, but of course they hadn’t told anything to their young kids because they were too young to understand. 

So when Elena and him came the whole way to this new ‘kingdom’ and were introduced to all the nightmares they were told about as kids, they were both afraid yet fascinated to learn more about it. Vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids, everything they ever knew about the paranormal world was real, and they were living on the grounds of their heritage. 

And of course Elena, always the better child in his opinion and certainly for a lot of them, had to meet two brothers on the way. They called themselves Salvatore, Stefan and Damon. At first glance Jer thought they were normal people but when he one night saw Damon feeding on his sister, he was on high alert. 

Something in him was immediately activated and he wanted to see blood, and not the blood that the fang was drinking from his sister. No, he wanted to see the blood of the monster. He wanted to see him dying before his eyes, he wanted to see the life fading away in those captivating blue eyes. 

Elena was in a panic when she saw her brother standing on her bedroom’s doorstep and not only because he had to find out the secret like that, but also because she saw the hunger for something that she couldn’t explain in those eyes of him. She took a few steps forward and when she saw the blood dripping from Jer’s hands where his nails were pinching inside his skin, she was even more worried for her little brother. 

‘Jer, everything alright?’, her soft voice was a distant ringing inside Jeremy’s ear. He only could focus on the calling of the kill that was brooding inside him, he had to do something. So he’d run, out of the mansion and deep inside the woods, where he always felt safe. 

He panted and screamed all the frustrations that were building inside him, he even slammed his knuckles on a tree until they bled. That wasn’t the first time that happened to him, the feeling inside him that was calling him to commit a murder, he even dreamt about it. 

Mostly it was with the Salvatore brothers, and now he knew why, they were monsters god damnit, fangs that were out for the blood of his own damn sister. But sometimes he dreamt about two other siblings, he didn’t have the name of them, but something called out for them. Was it also the calling of the kill that was out for them or something different he hadn’t a clue. 

Jeremy walked and walked, sometimes had a jog, with his head still in the clouds. He didn’t watch where he was going, and it was far too late when he realized he was lost. He didn’t recognize this part of the woods, he didn’t even know if he was still on his grounds, if he hadn’t trespassed inside another clan’s territory. 

Yes you heard it right clan. Damon and Stefan had warned Elena and him to never wander too far in the woods, and certainly not at night, because they were other different species walking around not far from their home. And now that he thinks of it, what was that supposed to mean now that he knew Vampires were real, they weren’t speculating about other paranormal creatures were they? 

Jer was now more on alert, and every little sound that was heard he was in a fighting stance, why didn’t he bring his crossbow with him. One of the things his father passed to him, he said it was a family piece with a lot of history behind it, but of course he didn’t explain anything further than that. And when he wanted to that night they died, so that was inconvenient for him now. 

‘Jeremy’, he heard and he immediately knew the voice of the Salvatore brother, Stefan. He blew out a breath and his shoulders sagged a little, they were here to help him. 

‘I’m here’, Jer called and Stefan, Damon and Elena were running toward him. Elena's face was one with pure joy but suddenly Damon held her back, and he and Stefan were now also in a fighting stance. 

Jer was again on high alert and definitely when he felt a warm breath on his neck. Jeremy searched for anything inside his pant pockets that could help him, but came out with nothing except for a little knife that was a birthday gift from their good family friend Alaric Saltzman. Still it was something to defend himself with and he wouldn’t give in without a fight. 

‘Well well well, what do we have here. The Salvatore brothers and they have a gift with them isn’t that nice, what do you think of our new present Kol?’, a voice purred inside his ear and a shiver went down his body. 

He recognized the voice, why wouldn’t he, it’s the same voice that haunts him every time he dreamt about them. He wouldn’t be surprised if the voice had golden brown curls and eyes so dark as the night. Jer breathed out his mouth and breathed in again through his nose, he had to keep his cool. 

Elena was already crying, and when he felt fangs on his skin, the thrill to kill increased with a high speed. He boiled inside with those new sensations and feelings, and without any moment to spare Jer attacked. He slits the throat of his component with one swift movement. 

Elena, Stefan and Damon were watching the scene with wide eyes and mouths open. Even Kol had to admit it was pretty impressive that the human even dared to reach a finger to his brother, but that made him even more irresistible in his eyes. Darkening lust made a way in his bones and luckily for all of them they didn’t see it. 

Anger brown eyes were looking up in the darker version of them and Jer panted with the remaining anger inside his bones. The man laughed while blood was dripping down his throat for a few seconds before the wound closed itself for the eyes of Jeremy. That was inconvenient and the remaining anger replaced itself with new fear. 

‘That was not nice’, the same man purred while he thrived in the fear he now saw in those eyes. ‘Have your parents never taught you manners, how to treat the people above you?’

Jeremy still had some bravery left and spitted some blood on the newcomer’s shoes, while still remaining eye contact. Behind him Stefan held his breath, nobody even dared to look at the king, but this little human did it without blinking. Even Damon was now impressed with the kid’s bravery even if he knew this would end in his death. 

‘They taught me a lot but anything above else you only need to give respect to the ones who earn it, and you  _ Sir  _ don’t deserve my respect’, Jer said standing his ground. And for the first time in a while Elena saw the bother she thought she had lost when they lost their parents. 

The two Mikaelson’s brothers gave each other a feral look, already thinking how they should bring their  _ mate _ on his knees before them. They would have a lot of fun breaking him but first they had to take other matters inside their hands. 

***

The Mikaelson family was something else, everyone in the Supernatural world knew about The Original family and it gave them a lot of fame. But fame wasn’t everything when you don’t find the one you wanted to spend your life with forever. Of course they had each other and most of the time it was enough but Klaus wanted everything that life had to offer and that also meant a mate. 

Sure he had already found a soulmate inside his own little brother Kol since the beginning they were turned by their mother, but Klaus knew there was also someone else there on earth for them to cherish. To love, to pleasure and to punish, to dominate that person whole. 

So when they heard about the new neighbors that were moving in just next to their land they were pleasantly surprised when they brought that beautiful smell with them. A smell that only meant one thing, their mate was just out of their reach to touch, to hold, to kiss, to do anything with what they wanted. 

So when the Salvatore brothers made acquaintance with the two human’s their blood did boil with jealousy and anger because how dare they to reach out to their mate before they could. But they had patience, they could wait another few more months, they already have waited a few centuries so those extra few moments were nothing. 

They still hadn’t figured it out if the older sister was the source of the smell or the brother that was certainly anything less than his sister. Klaus didn’t have any preferences so it didn’t matter to him if they would bed a woman or a man. Kol on the other hand was certain it was the brother and he couldn’t imagine to bed anyone else. 

‘Brother you’re inside your head again’, Rebekah sighed from the door and when he looked at her, deep circles were visible. She was tired, but he couldn’t blame her. The hunt was exhausting, but once you got the prey it was all worth it.

He wasn’t the only one who finally found his chosen one, also his sister was finally given a chance at luck. It was the new sheriff in the town next over that was her chosen and all day and night she watched him so she could keep him safe. And also to find out about his patterns so she could finally kidnap him and bring him home without any problems. 

It was the last day of waiting for her, because tomorrow she would finally make her move, and at last Klaus thought it was already almost 6 months since the first time she met him. It was only two weeks since his mate had arrived so he had time to prepare or so he thought. 

‘Dad, someone trespassed our boundaries and he smells like home’, Hope said dreamily while her eyes colored a bright purple. And he was sent towards a dream he had dreamt already a lot those last days, but now a lot of details were finally clear. 

_ A boy, almost a man, stood with his crossbow inside the woods. His back was still turned to Klaus but he now knew it had to be the brother that was his chosen one. A tap on his shoulder had him looking up towards his brother. Kol. _

_ ‘What’s happening’, he asks Klaus since he was probably somewhere reading in the mansion they were living in.  _

_ Jeremy or a projection of him turned around the same moment and they were now looking inside the murderous eyes of their mate. A crossbow was pointed at them and Jer snarled at them.  _

_ ‘I’ll never be yours’, he snarls before his first wooden stake flies through the woods, inside the leg of Kol. He shouts out curses while he tries to get the stake out his legs. _

_ Even in the dreams Jeremy wouldn’t give in that easily but it made the hunt even better because they knew he would give in at the end of it. Both brothers were sure of it, they wouldn’t stop trying before it happened. Because a mate in the eyes of Vampires and Werewolves was a treasure and they had to be protected at all costs.  _

_ ‘We’ll see about that’, was the brother’s responses before everything faded away again.  _

Hope opens her eyes again and looks at her father who was standing again on the same spot like a few seconds prior. He tries to open his mouth to ask questions but the door opens and a sweating Kol is standing in the door opening. At the same time Hope’s eyebrows furrowed while her nose crunched up. 

‘Salvatore’s’, she says and both brothers are looking at each other but before anyone can say anything else. Both Originals are outside already running towards their mate who is waiting for them inside their woods. 

***

Elena held her breath when Klaus was looking her brother up and down, she had lied to her brother when she said she knew nothing about this heritage. She wanted to protect him from the dangers that were connected with their new life, and one of those dangers were the family who looked at him hungrily. 

Her father had told her about the Mikaelson’s family, the power hunger group of Vampires that were seen as gods. The firstborn son Klaus was the fear of the whole supernatural world, half vampire, half werewolf. And when the same person looked at her brother like he was the moon made her stomach coil. 

She wanted to run towards her brother to protect him yet again from the dangers he didn’t understand. Certainly when he didn’t understand himself at the moment, she knew the struggles, the same struggles their father had himself. The call to kill every monster in his reach. 

If they overcame this night, she really needed to have a serious chat with her brother. But for now she could only hope they would leave them alone, but of course luck wasn’t on their side. But when was it really? The only time she had any luck was finding the two brothers on her way, her two lovers which she couldn’t live without now she found them. 

She took a step forward when Klaus touched Jer’s face but Damon held her back again. He shook his head, a sign to say it wasn’t a good idea to interfere, he knew what was happening over there and maybe it was for the better Elena didn’t. Because he knew the signs to claim a human for himself, and that was exactly Klaus was doing now, marking Jeremy as his property. 

Damon was sad for his lover, his mate, but a laying claim couldn’t be ignored, and certainly not by the Mikaelson’s. When the younger brother came behind Jer’s back Damon tried to step in but when the hand laid on Jer’s shoulder and his fingers were also brushing on his cheek another claim was laid. And he couldn’t do anything but watch the said claim take place. 

‘What are they doing’, Elena whispered in his ear, and Damon was in battle with himself. Should he explain it or not, the choice was taken out of his hand though when the younger brother spoke up.

‘Weird that you have two Vampire lovers but know nothing about staking claim on mates’, he said and Elena’s eyes widened. 

She knew about mates and what they meant, since she was also pretty sure she was that for the two brothers next to her, but to process that her little brother is mates with the most dangerous family that was something else. No she couldn’t let that happen, she had to do something and now before...

Her neck was snapped, and same with the necks of Damon and Stefan before anyone else could do something. Jer screamed before everything went dark as a hard blow knocked him unconscious. 

*** 

Jer woke up on a soft surface that he recognized as a bed, he had to blink a couple of times to stop the pounding inside his head. He groaned when he realized he slept with his clothes on. He almost shouted the name of his sister to ask what the hell happened before he saw that this wasn’t his room. 

He shot up but the pounding in his head started again with the rough movement, the room he was in wasn’t in his home. He didn’t recognize anything inside, from the soft king size bed to the paintings on the wall. It looked like he was in a medieval castle instead of the modern mansion they lived in. 

His mouth felt like cotton and he was very thirsty, it felt like he was drugged or something. And like in the movies on that moment every little detail of the night before flashed before him. The realisation the Salvatore brothers were Vampires, running away inside the territory of another group, the two strangers that played a part sometimes in his dreams. His sister’s neck snapped and then nothing. 

His sister’s neck snapped, he lost his sister today, the only family member he had left taken away from him. A few tears rolled down his cheek and a new sensation to kill ignited again in his bones, the monsters who did this had to pay for their crimes. He would be the one who killed them, and he would enjoy every second of it. 

The door opened and he was accompanied by the same man from last night, who he still hadn’t the name of, he smiled at him. Jer could only give him his bestest bitch face before he didn’t even grant him a look anymore. Klaus wasn’t pleased with it but he could understand, they had murdered his sister. Or maybe not, maybe they’ve only turned her but in the eyes of her brother they still had killed her. 

‘You’re awake’, he said and Jer had to cut his tongue before a sassy remark would come out of his mouth. 

Klaus smirked a bit when he didn’t answer but could read his mind like an open book when he rolled his eyes. He could hear him say something in the lines of ‘No I’m sleeping with my eyes open, it’s obvious I’m awake isn’t it Sherlock’. He had to savor this little moment of privacy with him because he could hear Kol spacing around waiting for his moment with their new mate. 

‘I’m sure you have a lot of questions, so if you want to come downstairs and we’ll answer them’, Klaus said and Jeremy looked at him again, debating on what to do. He wanted answers that’s for sure but with which prize would they come, and could he pay them?

Klaus closed the door and let the human decide what he wanted to do, but he was pretty sure, he wouldn’t have long to wait before his mate would come to him. He went to his brother and his shared room, and the second he was in the room Kol was on him, sniffing him. 

‘Good, you would be dead if you did anything fun without me’, he pouted and Klaus gave in into the temptation and crashed his lips with Kol’s. The little brother moaned into the kiss, always the bottom in the relationship, but soon he would be on top for the first time and it excited him to no end. 

Klaus knew where his brother’s thoughts went, the moment he felt the growing arousal in Kol’s jeans, but the sadist in him enjoyed it too much not to react to it, he crushed Kol’s balls inside the palms of his hand and Kol screamed and moaned at the same time. The pain was too much but at the same time it gave immense pleasure. 

The make out session turned into something more when the first clothing disappeared, and Kol’s back landed on the soft surface of their shared bed. Klaus smirked at his younger brother before he went for his nipple’s the second after. Kol moaned at the feeling. 

Both men hadn’t heard anything, and certainly not the door opening, so they didn’t know anything about the audience now watching them. Jer watched how the younger of the two went in overdrive because of all the new sensations that were spreading with the path of his brother’s tongue on his body. 

His body went off the bed for a moment when Klaus' mouth was on his cock, but was still when his hand was on his abdomen holding him into place. Jer watched with wide eyes how he could deepthroat the not so small thing in one go, he licked his lips, wondering how those lips would feel on his. 

Bad Jeremy, you don’t think about that, certainly not of the killers of your sister who has kidnapped you too. The deep moan sent shivers down his spine and he had to swallow a moan of his own, just by watching them he got aroused like he never had before. 

Klaus eyes locked on a moment with him and he sent a wink towards Jer while he now made a show from the whole deepthroating. He slowed down his pace which Kol didn’t appreciate and he moaned his distress, Klaus ran his tongue over the sensitive head and played with Kol’s balls. 

He let go of Kol’s cock with a pop and went up again, giving the nipple’s again the attention they deserved before he whispered something in his ear. At that moment also Kol locked his eyes with him and Jer now had to swallow a lump in his throat, as those eyes held great intensity and lust. 

‘Didn’t think voyeurism was a kink of you’, Klaus whispered in his ear, Jer jumped since he didn’t hear the Vampire come closer. He turned around but there was no one in sight. 

‘I’m right here little one’, he said yet again and Jer turned around again, but again no one was in sight. He was playing a game and Jeremy didn’t like it one bit. Certainly not when the other brother was playing the same game. 

‘You have to be a bit faster than that if you want to catch us’, the other playful voice purred in his ears, while even biting it a little bit. Jer’s heart jumped a bit faster when he felt the same sensation of the thrill of the kill again. 

Jeremy catched the hand of the younger brother in a snatch and he pulled him closer, so that their chests were touching each other. They breathed the same air and one step closer and their lips would be touching. Jeremy looked inside almost the identical brown eyes as his own. 

‘Don’t play games with me’, he snarled and the younger brother smiled. Before a mischievous look was inside his eyes. 

‘Do you hear that brother, he doesn’t like playing games’, he said and the other presence was at his back in an instance. Lips brushing his neck softly before drawing away. 

‘Oh I heard him brother, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy our games’, Klaus winked at Kol before both the brothers were nodding at each other. 

Jeremy didn’t understand anything, first he was threatening them and then he was trying to get away from their fingers. Fingers who were tickling him and were trying to get him to laugh. He landed on the bed with the two half naked Vampires following him on it, still playing his body like a violin. 

He couldn’t hold it back and he laughed like a little child. Both Vamps were cooing at him but still didn’t stop their assault, wanting to get the most of it while it lasts. Jer’s breath hitched when he couldn’t get enough oxygen in his body, tears of joy were streaming down his face and when he was almost on the verge of passing out, the hands stopped. 

Klaus wiped the fallen tears away from his face and brushed his damp hair out of his eyes. Both Vamps were looking at him again like he was everything they’d ever wished for and he didn’t know what he could do with it. That’s what he was here for in the first place, answers and he would get them too. 

So when Kol tried to kiss him he shied away, doubt clearly in his eyes. The Vampire was a bit sad but he tried to hide it fast with his poker face, but Jer already saw it. Klaus shook his head at the antics of his little brother, patience was something he didn’t have, hopefully he didn’t ruin anything with his move. 

‘You said you’d give me answers, I’d like them now please’, Jer said, not looking at the disappointing look Kol gave him. 

‘Shoot, I’ll try to answer them the best as I can’, Klaus said. 

‘First names are in order, I don’t even know your names’, Jer said a blush coloring his cheeks with the basic question. 

‘I’m Klaus, that one there is my younger brother Kol Michaelson. We live with 5 here at this mansion at the moment. Ourselves as our sister Rebeckah as my daughter Hope and my brother Eleijah’, Klaus explained and another question he saw rose in those brown curious eyes. 

‘Hope is my biological child yes, mother isn’t in the picture anymore was an accident when I was young and stupid. But I love her dearly’, and Jer nodded, still curious to meet the child of this Vampire sometime soon. 

‘Kol said something about mates yesterday to my sister, what does that mean’, the question was out of his mouth before he could think it through. Both eyes darkened at the mention of mate, still he was in the unknown that the mate that they mentioned was him. 

‘Mates are the one up above has given to shapeshifters to complete their souls and hearts. It’s your one and true love, or not exactly one since we have both two. Each other and now another little soul’, Klaus smiled at him and things were clicking inside Jer’s brain. 

‘No’, he sprung out of the bed, pointing his fingers towards the two vampires, ‘I’ll never be yours.’ 

Both brothers were looking at each other, rolling their eyes as they already had predicted that this would happen. Once they looked back at him they smiled darkly at him, like he was the prey and they the predators. He had shown them his vulnerability and now they would take advantage of that, stupid Jer, you never let your walls come down before you know the threats are eliminated. 

Jer looked for the door and when he found it, he made a run for it. He ran and sprung over staircases, and he ran some rooms in and out. He thought he had shook them off before they stood before him, and he ran inside their arms. And once locked around him they didn’t let him go again. 

‘Sweet dreams’, Kol whispered in his ear before they knocked him out again. 

*** 

The second and last time Jer woke up from the unconscious state he was tied down in the same bed he laid previously on. Naked as the day he was born, but this time he wasn’t alone in the room.

‘Oh look, sleeping beauty is awake again’, a laughing voice was heard and the dark mop of hair of Kol came into sight. Also another different detail from minutes ago was that the younger brother was also naked. 

Jer swallowed a lump by seeing the enormous cock the younger one sported, now wondering how the older one could swallow that monster in one go. Speaking of the devil the other brother also was in sight and he looked at him like he was a snack he couldn’t wait to eat. 

‘Finally, otherwise I would have started without him, it would have been a nice way to wake up. Maybe a thing for another time’, Klaus smirked at him and Jer shivered from the dark tone and dark promise it held. It looked like both brothers won’t get rid of him anytime soon. 

Without any warning the older brother swallowed his prick in one go, Jer bit his tongue to prevent any noises coming out of his mouth. Kol tsk’ed and with a vice grip opened Jer’s mouth wide, and now with Klaus picking up his speed, he moaned out loud. 

Both brothers liked the sounds he was making and when Klaus swallowed his cock even further inside his throat Jeremy lost it. Like a little child he came inside his mouth. He panted but he knew this was only the beginning of the night, he had to endure a lot more than that. 

‘Edging you will be a fun thing, but for tonight you may come as much as you want’, Klaus whispered in Jer’s ear. 

‘He tastes as divine as he smells’, he whispered in the ear of his brother and he smirked at him. He wanted to taste their mate so badly but he had to wait, first his older brother had to have his fun. 

‘Stop please’, Jer whispered when Klaus grabbed his hips and placed a pillow underneath it. He knew what was coming and he didn’t want anything from it, it felt like giving in, and that was nothing a Gilbert would do without a fight. 

The brothers didn’t give a kick on the little plea their mate gave, he would enjoy it, they would make sure of that. They knew that the information came in as a bomb, being a mate for a Vampire isn’t the greatest future if you may believe the tabloids but they weren’t as the others. They would care for him, he would be like family, they would make a family. 

Klaus opened the cap of the lube he had found in one of the drawers of the bedside table, of course Kol had something like this inside it in his old room. It was no secret he was a lady man who had every night a different man or woman inside his bed, so it shouldn’t be a surprise. 

The cold substance on his fingers gave him shivers, mostly from excitement, he would have finally have his mate inside his arms. He warmed it up between his thumb and index finger, before he circled around the little hole. Jer jumped a bit but was held down by another pair of hands pretty quickly. 

‘Relax, I’ll go slow but when you can’t relax it’ll still be painful’, Klaus promised him, but still the nerves inside Jeremy wouldn’t give him a break. He had one secret that he did not want to expose but probably should, maybe then they would stop completely with what they’re doing. 

‘Stop please, don’t do this. I’m’, Jer started but bit his lip the second he wanted to expose it. It had the right reaction and the brother stopped before his knuckle would go inside. 

‘You’re what?’, he asked with his eyebrow raised, a hopeful expression in his dark eyes. You’ve got to be kidding him, they would enjoy this even more if he was a virgin, maybe even a kink of them.

‘Virgin’, he whispered and the lips of Kol brushed his temple in a warm little gesture. It made him relax a bit, a moment Klaus used to get his first knuckle inside his hole. He moaned a bit painfully since it was a new sensation and he didn’t know if he liked it or not. 

‘You’re even more perfect than we had thought’, Klaus whispered on his thigh and just after he kissed it. 

Sweat was already forming on Jeremy’s forehead and Kol licked it clean, and he had to admit that he really tasted divine, even the salty sweat. Still with one knuckle inside him Jeremy relaxed a bit more and Klaus prodded his finger a bit further inside his channel. 

He circled around and when the sensations felt good enough, and Jer could relax again a bit more, a second finger went inside. The vampire was now scissoring his two fingers to make more room, and soon a bundle of nerves was hit and Jer moaned almost pornographically. 

‘Found it’, Klaus smirked and he purposely hit it again and the spine of Jer arched out of the bed. 

The once soft cock spent from the first orgasm was getting hard again by the sensation of hitting his prostate. Jeremy’s head was almost on cloud nine but the never ending nerves to get to know what’s next was keeping him on the ground. Even a fourth finger was entering him before it came too much. 

‘Please’, he begged, not sure for what. But the brothers knew exactly what he was asking for, as soon as he said the word the fingers disappeared and Jeremy was feeling empty and lost without the fingers inside him. 

He wasn’t empty for long because another bigger and thicker thing was asking for entrance. As promised Klaus went slow and inch by inch the cock disappeared inside Jer’s hole but the tightness made it almost impossible for Klaus not to ram inside him. He panted and sweat was now forming on his forehead. 

‘Damn you’re tight’, Klaus growled before he couldn’t do it anymore and rammed the last two inches in one go inside Jer. He moaned of the feeling of being full, almost on the verge of being painful. 

‘Move please’, he moaned when the uncomfortableness disappeared and wanted more. Klaus was happy to hear that command and drew back almost whole before slamming inside with one brutal trust. 

Jer moaned and Klaus groaned before they found a rhythm that worked for both. Not too hard and fast, but also not too slow. But even that was not enough for Jeremy, he wanted something more, but he couldn’t exactly name it. It felt like something was missing. 

When he felt another pair of fingers asking for entrance it clicked, he needed both of them of course. Instead of having enough with one, no Jeremy had to be selfish and needed two pairs of cocks inside his hole to satisfy him. He locked eyes with Kol above him and when he saw the sinister smile he smiled back at him. 

One finger became two, and then three but something in the eyes of Kol changed and he wanted more than just his fingers inside his mate. He looked at his brother for acceptance but when he only saw pure pleasure he knew he wanted it too. 

‘Please’, Jer begged when the fingers weren’t enough anymore, he wanted to feel the other man inside him too. Maybe he was selfish in that moment but he couldn’t think anymore than just being sandwiched between the two Vampires.

Maybe it was to feel if it wasn’t a dream, and that he could wake up within the next few minutes if the Vampire wouldn’t be fast enough to shove his dick inside him. Kol went inch by inch, the friction of the still tight enough hole and his brother’s dick made the other Vamp moan. 

‘Shit’, both brothers groaned when the last inches went inside Jer’s body. The friction felt heavenly for Klaus and Jeremy felt almost too full, but the sensations were blissful. Every single movement brought sparks towards his prostate and towards his now almost purple looking dick. 

‘Please move’, Jer begged again when the orgasm was approaching but he couldn’t get over the edge without any stimulation. Both brothers were glad with the go to move again but also they had difficulties inside the gripping heat of his body. 

The room was filled with moans and groans from all the parties, and the smell of sex and sweat was the only thing you could think of when you would walk inside. Kisses were shared between the brothers, and a few with their mate even if he was still shy, since they really hadn’t made connection with each other apart from telling each other their names. 

‘I’m close’, Jer murmured inside the neck of Kol. He shared a look with the older one and he nodded. 

‘Come for us little one’, he said in his ear while biting on his earlobe. The next few thrusts were right on his prostate and with a shout Jer came on his chest and on the mattress. 

While being on cloud nine, both brothers were thrusting inside the now pliant body reaching both their peaks on the exact moment. The next thing Jer felt were two pairs of fangs on each side of his neck sinking into the tender flesh and another seamless orgasm was ripped out of him. 

Klaus and Kol glided out of him in one swift movement and slick and cum were dripping out of the loose hole. Both men were watching it fascinated before they both knew their priorities, clean their mate and go under the covers with him. Talking would be for tomorrow when everyone had a clear head. 

*** 

The first thing they did the morning after was anything but talking about the events that had happened the night before. No the first thing Jeremy did when he woke up was panicking, and trying to escape the hold both men had on him. 

That ended with him on Kol’s lap with his naked bum up in the air, waiting for the first smack to land on his naked skin. Both men were caressing his naked cheek first before the first relatively soft smack landed on his left cheek. 

Jeremy had to stop his body to react the way it did in that moment, because with the humiliation that went with the spanking came also the pleasure, so you couldn’t blame him when his cock started to harden under the care both brothers had. 

The next smack landed on his right cheek with a bit more force but still nothing that the hunter couldn’t handle. Next few smacks were given in rapid succession on each cheek and also between the two. Jeremy moaned and his dick betrayed how he felt about them. Because he still was rock hard and precum was already leaking out of the tip. 

‘Look at you, we didn’t even touch you much, and you are already leaking. Maybe we should send a picture to the Salvatore brothers to let them know how a good bitch you can be. Maybe your sister will see it too, what would she think of her baby brother being spanked by the oldest Vampires alive?’, Klaus mocked and Jer couldn’t do anything but moaning his displeasure even if the idea made his cock twitch. 

‘Please’, Jer begged, not knowing for what he was begging for exactly. But the brothers knew, he wanted release and fast but would they give it to him so they could push him around for a bit. See how desperate he really was for it. 

‘Do you deserve it Jer, you almost ran away. Do you really deserve to cum today?’, Klaus mocked him again and Jer nodded with tears in his eyes. 

‘I do’, he said but Klaus tsk’ed while shaking his head. 

‘Good boys don’t run away from their mates and dom’s Jeremy, and you did that so that makes you a bad boy. And bad boys don’t deserve to cum’, Klaus taunted him and a few tears were rolling down Jer’s cheek. 

Kol almost scolded Klaus for doing this to Jeremy but he couldn’t deny it made something stir inside him seeing their chosen one so desperate. He licked his lips while his fingers were now circling around the purple looking cock. Jeremy tried to follow the feeling to reach his high again but before he could get over the edge the fingers disappeared again. 

‘Do you want to be our good boy Jeremy?’, Klaus asked him and Jer nodded vigorously, ‘words Jeremy.’ 

‘Yes I want to be your good boy, I want to be good for both of you. Please let me cum’, Jer now sobbed desperately, wishing for this torture to end already. Both brothers were smirking at each other before they granted merci to their boy. 

Fingers were jacking him off and when Kol’s fingers went over the over sensitive head Jer’s vision whitened. Spurts of cum landed on Kol’s pants and after his mindblowing orgasm Jer couldn’t hold his weight anymore and sagged in his own come. 

Kol lifted him up in bridal style like he weighed nothing and walked towards their spacious shower. He set Jer on his on own feet but when he lost his balance like a coal that was just born, Kol supported him. Klaus was the last one to come into the bathroom since he had to upload a little clip to the other Vampires.

Maybe that wasn’t his greatest idea but in that moment he couldn’t really care, he had to show it to the world that his mate was now inside their chambers and that he was absolutely perfect as their newest member. 

They washed each other like the lovingly couple they already had become in the little time they had together. Maybe it wasn’t perfect, but with getting to know each other, and training he knew Jeremy would become the perfect little doll he always had wanted.

And time, time they had enough of. It was one of the perks of being immortal. So he had faith that finally life was looking up from then on. He had finally what he always wanted, a mate to cherish and he would enjoy it until the end of his days. 

*** 

Inside the mansion of Elena there was a rampage, because of the newest powers of becoming a vampire Elena had a lot to learn. And one little clip of her little brother bent over the lap of the Originals was something that was too much to handle. 

‘Son of a bitch.’ 

  
  



End file.
